


Beach Kisses

by itsinthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Setting, California, Childhood Friends, Christmas, F/M, Friends to Lovers, One-Shot, Romance, christmas break, freshmen year, lots of kisses, reylo holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: After a semester apart, Rey Kenobi and Ben Solo meet on the beach during their first day of Christmas break, revealing something important to each other.





	Beach Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 4 of the Reyloveholiday week. I took a slight pause from my other reylo holiday fanfic (A Surprising Holiday) and wrote this separate one-shot. The theme: Gift.

There was a slight breeze as Rey sat on the dry and coarse sand. She took off her socks and grey colored converse shoes. She looked behind her and saw the few volleyball courts near, players of different ages filled each court, running around, serving, hitting the ball over the net. She scrunched her nose, as she remembered for a moment, the endless volleyball practice after school, for the varsity team. She did not miss those exhausting hours in the training room, and car rides for away games. Now, it was near Christmas but where she was in California, it didn't look like the holidays were near. The sun was shining slightly, with few clouds covering it, preventing the rays to touch the ocean. 

Rey looked down at her cell. He was supposed to be here any minute. He was never late. Rey looked back toward the almost filled parking lot. He was nowhere near. The noise of the small waves crashing on the wet sand, perked Rey's attention. Here, last year, after Rey and her team won their last volleyball game at home, Ben Solo, her friend since sixth grade, took her out to this beach, to eat at the nearby café and before they attended a bonfire, he kissed her where Rey sat now. It was her first kiss and it was perfect.

"Rey," Ben whispered near her ear. Rey slightly jumped but at once she smiled and was at ease, as she saw him. She reached for his hand and pulled her boyfriend down to sit next to her. Ben sat, putting his jacket next to him and stretched his long legs. 

He looked at her, and saw his childhood friend turned girlfriend. Girlfriend. Rey smiled at that moment, and her smile always made him smile in return. It was like sunshine touching his soul. Even as he got out of his car, and saw her sitting on the sand, her shoulder length hair down, knowing her so well, being around her, loving her was like some sort of gift. Not until their senior year of high school, her smiles, laughter, and brief touches affected him differently. He still didn't know what she saw in him, but he knew somehow they were meant for each other.

"Hey, you're staring..." Rey smiled as Ben instantly was embarrassed and tried to look away but Rey stopped him by touching his right cheek, turning him back to face her. She leaned in and kissed his soft lips. Ben responded, kissing her back, breathing in her scent, that smelled of subtle vanilla. She broke the kiss and kissed his lips a couple times before she looked up at him, his brown eyes stared lovingly and intently at hers. "You're late," she said with slight annoyance, touching her nose to his. 

"Sorry, I had to pick up something," Ben said as Rey leaned back, and sat cross-legged, taking his hand in hers, his other hand on his lap. 

"We have just three weeks, then you're back at UCLA, and it's back to seeing each other every other weekend," she said making a slightly annoyed look. 

"I can't wait until you transfer," Ben said. "Skyping and texting are fine, but it'll be nice to be in the same town again." 

Rey nodded knowingly, "Hopefully this upcoming semester, I'll find what really interests me."

"You love to paint, and you said you liked the courses here at school. Your landscape paintings are great, beautiful!" He said louder and he extended his free hand to the ocean. 

Rey chuckled, "Dork."

Ben shrugged but he knew it was true, "There was that rocky terrain you painted for your Grandfather." 

"My Grandpa has that on his front door. When he opens to greet anyone, he goes on about it," Rey rolled her eyes. 

"He's just proud as he should be. But my favorite painting is the one you gave me for my birthday, showing the park on top of the cliff and the sunset..."

Rey went to kiss him again softly on the lips. She bit his bottom lip gently, before letting go. Ben's gaze looked down at her red and green colored toes. "Love your toes." 

Rey laughed and wiggled her toes at him, making him laugh. Rey loved hearing that sound, hearing him be comfortable, at ease, with her. "Well, Christmas is my favorite time of the year."

Ben shook his head, "You really get into it."

Rey released his hand and pointed at him, "And I drag your butt everywhere...the parade..."

"Your Grandfather's party with all of his professor friends, The Christmas tree lighting downtown..." Ben said next.

Rey finished with, "...And Luke's ugly Christmas party," Ben made a gagging sound, showing his distaste for the annual party. Rey said, "Yup, you came at the right time, we're going tonight."

Ben rolled his eyes, "Fantastic."

Rey shook her head at him, in disapproval, then remembered, "Oh! I saw your dad yesterday at the store. He had a cart full of things..."

Ben scoffed, "Probably sighing and grumbling about..."

"Exactly, it's not Christmas, without your mom and uncle singing carols, and trying to get you or your dad to join!" 

"They don't get it. We Solos hate to sing!"

"Yeah, you're pretty awful," Rey quietly said. 

Ben made a fake shocked face, "Hey!"

"It's true," Rey said. 

Ben nodded in agreement and thought it was the right time to do what he wanted to do. "I have an early gift for you."

"Oh yeah?" 

Ben lifted the jacket he brought, and grabbed the small wrapped box. He handed it to Rey. "This is for you."

"Okay..." Rey opened the box slowly and smiled instantly, "A necklace! Oh, what a beautiful gem," Rey said as she lifted it toward the sun, where it shined. 

Ben started, "It's Amber. It was my grandmother's. She received it from my grandfather." Rey nodded, knowing his grandparents meant a lot to him. Ben continued, "I remember she would wear this all the time, and I just thought you might like it." Rey was touched that he would give her something so meaningful. She turned around, moving her hair to the side, handed the necklace to Ben, to put on her. Once she felt his hand on her shoulder signaling he was done, she turned around, "It's a lovely gift, Ben. Thank you." 

For some reason Ben knew it was time to say it. He took a deep breath and said, "I love you." 

Rey's mouth parted slightly. She moved quickly to kiss him, harder this time. She put both of her hands in his soft dark hair, slightly pulling it. She felt Ben's hand on her back, the other gently touching her warm bare skin at the hip, underneath her shirt. She moved her lips away from his, their foreheads touched. They looked deeply in each other's eyes, as if they were looking at each other's souls. She said softly, "And, I love you." They kissed again, until the sun started to set.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you like, leave any feedback, it's appreciated : )


End file.
